


cherries and pineapples

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil prepares for when dan visits





	cherries and pineapples

Phil’s stood in the little aisle of this sainsbury’s, staring at the collection of condoms for what feels like an eternity.  
  
He’s afraid that the long he stands idle here, the more chance he has of someone he knows wandering down here and catch what he’s doing, which technically holds no real issue; they’re just condoms, but he’d rather not have to turn to his left and be greeted with someone from school and have to make awkward conversation with them whilst being able to see the rows of magnums out of his peripheral vision.  
  
He wishes he could just grab a box and go, to clutch it under his hand and speed walk to the self-service check-out and ring it up and take them home, but if he’s being honest, he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing.  
  
There’s also an array of bottles of lube, all shapes and colours and words of advertisement that he has no idea how to understand, instead leaving him stood here dumbfounded as he looks over at the boxes off different rubbers.  
  
One step at a time, he supposes.  
  
He isn’t sure if he should buy some for Dan; not that he’d have any clue what to get him anyways. That was kind of the idea of him being here anyways. They were gonna take their relationship to the next physically level once Dan arrived tomorrow, and right now Phil needs to make a couple of purchases to ensure that that happens. But he’s not sure where or how to start.  
  
With the last visit Dan took from the train down from Reading a couple months back in October, they’d resorted the sexual tension with a lot of making out on Phil’s bed, with a lot of dry humping and releases done by a quick hand shoved in each other’s pants – no actual sex, yet. Which was why Phil was stood here, just an hour before the store would be closed and his opportunity missed.  
  
He has a vague idea of what he needs obviously, he’s not stupid. He awkwardly grabs at a box of regular ones that sit beside a bunch of fancy ones. He figures for now to just buy something normal, no ribs or heat changing ones or flavours – to just get something simple and plain.  
  
But as he stares down at the little box he feels a swirl of anxiety in his stomach. Maybe Dan doesn’t want regular boring condoms. His gaze flickers up to the ribbed condoms that stand a little more expensive and his hand twitches at his side. Maybe Dan would want those ones, but he can’t be sure. He’s sure it’d be weird to call him now at such a late hour to ask him what condoms he wants. It’s not exactly sexy, is it?  
  
He decides to grab an extra box of the same one in his hand, just to be sure. He doesn’t want to be cocky (pun not intended) but if he can save off from having to make this embarrassing trip once more, he’ll take it. He thinks two boxes should be enough, and they’ll need lube.

He shifts on his feet and glances down the isle to be greeted by empty stretches. He’s not sure why, but buying lube feels a little more exposing, almost as if he’s yelling to the entirety of the sainsbury's that he’s about to have sex with a boy tomorrow.  
  
There’s regular lube and then there’s the few selection of fancy ones. Different flavours, different tubs and colours and brands. There’s one that’s supposed to tingle that piques Phil’s interest. But he has limited money in his pocket, and not much time to really imagine the scenarios with each type inside his head before it feels wrong.  
  
He grabs two bottles; one cherry and one pina colada, only because he knows he likes the smell of both, and only hopes it’s enough for Dan tomorrow.  
  
He wastes no more time, and with the boxes in his hands and the bottle of lube under his arm, he walks briskly towards the cashiers, praying with every quick step that he doesn’t bump into someone he knows. Luckily, this particular shop seems to be empty, save for the few people mingling around, and Phil makes his way to the self-service where he shoves his items through the scanner and into a bag where they’re hidden.  
  
Once he pays and leaves, giving the security guard by the door an awkward nod, he feels just a tiny bit better. It feels a relief for it to be over and to not have to encounter anything remotely mortifying, but the bag feels heavy in his hand despite the four small items they hold and Phil grips the handle tightly all the way home, fearful that if he loosens his grip just for a second that all his secrets will be exposed.  
  
He thinks about how maybe he should have gotten a broader variety of condoms, and cold anxiety washes over him when he thinks about how maybe the condoms he picked out for himself won’t fit Dan, or maybe Dan won’t like the lube – but he pushes it all down and breathes. There’s no use worrying about it tomorrow. Equally parts anxious and excited for what tomorrow will bring, besides the sex, is Dan himself. He’ll have Dan here again and he’ll be able to kiss him and hold him despite the sex they’ve agreed on. His lips twitch into a smile at the thought as he continues his short journey home, and suddenly the bag in his hand doesn’t feel so heavy.  
  
*  
  
“Fuck!” Dan shrieks from the other side of the bed, and Phil feels a fool for the way he’s stood awkwardly with his pants off, naked from the waist down as he shifts from one foot to the other waiting for Dan to emerge from the bathroom.  
  
“Fuck, shit!” Dan hisses again, and this time Phil winces a little listening to the way the words fall from Dan’s mouth,  
  
“Are you alright?” Phil asks quietly, and he’s not sure why because the house is emptied out, which was the whole reason they were in this situation to begin with, but he lowers his voice anyways, because Dan is hurt and he feels kinda small right now.  
  
There’s a hum and then the door clicks open to reveal Dan, still fully dressed. When Phil looks up at him he notices the pools of water that glimmer in his eyes, and the way his lips are a little swollen.  
  
“Jesus, Dan,” Phil mutters softly looking over the state of Dan. Dan looks away and at the mirror, grimacing at his own appearance.  
  
“Is your tongue swollen? Do you need something?” Phil asks gently, suddenly feeling overly exposed from the way he’s stood here half naked as Dan has some sort of allergic reaction.  
  
Dan shakes his head, “It just burns,” he mutters, his words sounding a little weird from the way his lips puff up.  
  
“Still burning or kinda fading?” Phil asks and Dan turns to face him again and gives him the softest smile.  
  
“Kinda fading,” he whispers.  
  
Phil feels his heart sink inside his chest at the sight; he’d tried so hard to make this the perfect night, and here they were, merely minutes into doing anything and Dan had only pressed his mouth to where Phil had coated himself with the pina colada flavoured lube, and had jumped up with a howl and stumbled to the bathroom to run cool water over his burning lips and tongue.  
  
Dan however, must pick up on Phil’s down mood because he gives a light chuckle that makes Phil frown at him.  
  
“Don’t be sad, Philly,” he shakes his head but Phil just pouts at him almost childishly.  
  
“I am sad. I hurt you,” Phil tells him and this time it’s Dan that frowns.  
  
“You didn’t hurt me. The lube hurt me,” he tells him, “it was only an accident. And I’m fine.”  
  
Phil takes a couple of steps forwards and closes the small gap between them. “Still. I bought the stupid lube, I should have just bought normal stuff,” he mutters quietly, looking down at his bare feet and how stupid they look.  
  
But Dan rests a hand on Phil’s cheek with a gentle touch and Phil looks up to glance into warm honey coloured eyes that seem to smile softly at him. “I don’t care about normal stuff, I like Phil stuff,” Dan whispers with a smile so deep his dimples crater against his cheek.  
  
“Phil stuff?” Phil scoffs a laugh and Dan hums, fingers still tracing over his face gently.  
  
“Yep. Doesn’t matter if you buy the cheapest lube in all of history or that really fancy shit. I just like my Phil stuff. You’re my Phil stuff,” he grins.  
  
Phil feels his heart flip over in his chest and he lets his head forward and lean his forehead against Dan’s as he lets out a breathy laugh. When he pulls away he sees Dan’s face flushed just slightly.  
  
“You sure you’re feeling alright?” he asks gently and Dan nods.  
  
“The burning has basically stopped now,” Dan tells him. “And besides we can still try out that cherry one,” he adds with a smirk and Phil’s eyes widen.  
  
“Okay, but there’s no way we’re using it without testing it first,” he warns him and Dan giggles heartedly.  
  
“Okay, okay,” he smiles, leaning in where he kisses Phil soft and slow, letting his lips linger painstakingly long against his, that when they pull away Phil feels all the air rush from his lungs.  
  
“You good?” Dan asks, a certain cheekiness in his tone that comes out a little breathless, and even on his lips Phil can taste the pineapple on his lips. He laughs again, now that he knows it’s safe to, and feels no added guilt.  
  
“Never better,” he whispers back with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
